coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9173 (26th May 2017)
Plot Telling Steve he's a fool, Nick walks out. Toyah and Peter ask for another chance but Steve tells them he realises what the Rovers means to him and he's not selling. Gina has got into Tim's cab and he tells her that Leah was the true culprit. He asks her to move back in with them saying they appreciate what she's done for them in the past. Sally has been listening in from the cab office and begs her sister to return over the radio. Gina agrees. A scared Ken summons Peter and he finds his father in fear of Adam, now that he recognises the shoes. Peter sends Ken to the cafe and confronts Adam who says he returned for the money Amy left behind and found Ken unconscious, but admits he did nothing to help him. Roy gets annoyed when Brian shows how superstitious he is. Back at No.4, Sally and Gina make up. They are interrupted by Leah who makes weak excuses for her behaviour and is told to leave. Steve tells Leanne about Nick's actions. She is livid. The police arrive at No.1, arrest Adam again and take the trainers as evidence. Tracy and Daniel see him being put in the car and driven away. Ken feels shaken at events. Peter doesn't want him left alone and gets Daniel to agree to take him to his flat with him for a few days while he decorates. Roy and Brian continue get on each other's nerves. Roy deliberately breaks a mirror to prove his point. Ken asks to see the book of poetry he gave Daniel. Gina and Leah part on bad terms. Leanne confronts Nick in the bistro. Michelle overhears and discovers that he has messed up her chances of her getting her half of the proceeds. Daniel goes back to the empty shop flat with a second copy of the poetry book. The original is under the floorboards, stained with Ken's dried blood. Daniel starts to carefully trace Ken's dedication from the flyleaf. Nick explains his motives and insults Toyah in the process. Leanne has had enough and demands they all, Steve and Michelle included, sit down and clear the air between them. The duplicated book in his hand, Daniel gets into car with his dad and the two drive away to his flat as Peter and Tracy wave them off. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Oliver Battersby - Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Leah Buckley - Molly McGlynn *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *DC Glynn - Phil Rowson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Arkwright Street Notes *Between the last scene of the episode and the end credits a special trailer was shown for the upcoming episodes transmitted nightly at 9.00pm from Monday 29th May to Friday 2nd June. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken finally finds out who his attacker is, while Peter and Toyah are furious when Steve says that he has had a change of heart and refuses to sell his pub. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,010,000 viewers (6th place). *Immediately after transmission of this episode, ITV released a 23' second flashback scene on the official Coronation Street website entitled Ken's Attacker Revealed! which showed the immediate aftermath of Daniel Osbourne's assault in Episode 9130 (27th March 2017). Category:2017 episodes